1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus designed to enable practicing of skills in sports employing floor or ground based projectile, and more particularly, to a practice device designed to enable practicing skills and to provide a signal during accurate performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are disclosed in the prior art for enabling a person to practice a sports skill in their home or office. More particularly, the following U.S. patents disclose devices to enable a golfer to improve putting skills in the home or office: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,682; 4,826,174; 5,007,644; 5,071,129; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,216. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,682 relates to a device worn on a golfer's arms to stabilize the arms during putting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,174 discloses a putting practice device a complex planar surface with an number of channels and targets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,644 discloses a one-piece hilly ramp designed to improve skills in controlling the speed of the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,129 discloses a sighting device, employing an articulated mirror, for improving positioning of a putter head during putting. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,216 discloses a golf putting ramp having a hole and a receptacle for balls.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a golf putting practice device would avoid restraining one's arms during putting. It would also be desirable if a golf putting practice device were provided that avoided the used of a complex planar surface with a number of channels and targets. In addition, it would be desirable if a golf putting practice device were provided that avoided the use of a one-piece hilly ramp. It would also be desirable if a golf putting practice device were provided that avoided the use of a complex sighting device that employs an articulated mirror.
Furthermore, in a golf practice device that has a cup, such as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,216, a golfer must remove balls that have gone into the cup very often because a cup can hold only 1 or 2 or 3 balls. In this sense, the golfer is penalized for his accuracy. The more accurate the putting, the more often the golfer must removes balls from the cup. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf putting practice device were provided that did not cause the user to empty a cup often when the putts are generally accurate.
Moreover, none of the prior art cited above discloses a golf putting practice device that provides an audible signal when accurate putting has been effected.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to aid in the practice of golf skills in a home or office, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a projectile accuracy signalling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides an audible signal when accurate putting has been effected; (2) avoids restraining one's arms during putting; (3) avoids the used of a complex planar surface with a number of channels and targets; (4) avoids the use of a one-piece hilly ramp; (5) avoids the use of a complex sighting device that employs an articulated mirror; and (6) does not cause the user to empty a cup often when the putts are generally accurate. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique projectile accuracy signalling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.